


all the wine is all for me

by sandyk



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 03:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13538889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandyk/pseuds/sandyk
Summary: "What I need, Pops, is a wingman," Abe said. "I need you to bring a date. If you're available, they might just stop to talk to you."





	all the wine is all for me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Small_Hobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/gifts).



> not mine, no profit garnered. title from the National's all the wine. Thank you for getting me to play in the lovely verse again!

"What I need, Pops, is a wingman," Abe said. "I need you to bring a date. If you're available, they might just stop to talk to you."

"Abraham," Henry said. "Is this you pressuring me to ask out Jo? Again?"

"No," Abe lied. Ever since Jo found out Henry's secret, Abe had been waiting for the two of them to finally do something. Something more than longing looks the other didn't notice and solving crimes. Abe had tried everything. He would never give up, though, he wanted his dad to be happy. 

"You really want me to do this?"

"Of course I do," Abe said. "This charity event is going to have tons of hotties, of all ages. I need you to be your suave, charming self and also I need you not to be single. Have a beautiful lady by your side, someone like Jo."

Henry gave in because of course he wanted to go out with Jo. Jo agreed because she wanted to go out with Henry. 

Since Abe hardly needed Henry to find beautiful women, he slipped into the crowd once the three of them all arrived. Abe smiled at five different lovely ladies while getting himself a fruity craft beer. He paid his $10 which was going to charity, the only reason Abe would pay this much for that beer otherwise. "It's not bad," Abe said, after taking a sip. 

"I know, right?" A pretty lady standing next to Abe smiled up at him. She had on a delightful floral blouse and Abe could admit he glanced down it. He only glanced because he was a gentleman. After that he only looked in her lovely brown eyes.

"Still too expensive, except that it's for charity," Abe said. 

"Only for charity," the woman said, sill smiling. "Wouldn't it be funny if one of us was named Charity? Then it would all be for us."

"My name is Charity," Abe said. "What? It could be a man's name. Maybe my parents were Puritans."

"Were they?"

"No, my dad was a doctor and my mother was a nurse," Abe said. "They named me Abraham. Were your parents Puritans?"

"No, they were accountants. They named me Audit," the lovely lady said. "Did you believe me even for a second?"

"No, hey, maybe Audit would be a nice name," Abe said. 

"It's actually Audrey," Audrey said. "Did you come here to support an excellent cause? Or to meet some ladies?"

"I had three reasons," Abe said. "Support an excellent cause, meet some wonderful civic minded ladies, and to trick my friend into finally asking out the woman he's got the hots for. I told him I needed a wingman."

"You don't seem to need a wingman at all," Audrey said. She was flirty and smart and, Abe guessed, slightly younger than him. Absolutely wonderful, Abe thought. Audrey looked around. "Where's your friend? Did your trick work?"

Abe looked around himself. He saw Henry and Jo standing in a corner and they were standing extremely close. They were almost almost about to kiss. Abe felt like a character in a Disney movie, about to break into song and tell them to kiss, kiss, kiss, do it! Do more than kiss, frankly, they were both adults who deserved a good time. 

Audrey said, "You managed to convince that handsome hunk to be your wingman?" She was looking where he was looking. 

"We're practically family," Abe said. "I've convinced him before. But this time he gave in so he could take that lady." 

Jo and Henry were finally kissing. Abe said, "Yes!" He pumped his fist. So did Audrey. 

Audrey said, "So your mission is complete, I think it's time you take some time for yourself."

"Absolutely," Abe said, turning towards Audrey. "Tell me more about those accountants. I'm already enthralled."


End file.
